Alle Für Einen Und Einer Für Alle
by JayCee
Summary: Angel muss Doyle und Cordelia retten.


Autor: JayCee (CharmedWillow@yahoo.de)  
  
Titel: Alle Für Einen Und Einer Für Alle  
  
Inhalt: Angel muss Doyle und Cordelia retten  
  
Freigabe: ab 6 Jahre  
  
Genre: Action, Fantasy  
  
Spoiler: keine  
  
Kommentar: Kritik, Anregungen usw bitte an die obengenannte Email adresse senden.  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an der Fernsehserie "Angel - Jäger der Finsternis" sowie ihren  
  
Charakteren gehoeren Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt,  
  
Mutant Enemy, Sandollar Productions, Kuzui Enterprises, 20th Century Fox  
  
Television und dem WB Television Network.  
  
  
  
"Alle Für Einen Und Einer Für Alle"  
  
  
  
Da waren sie wieder, diese starken, migräneartigen Kopfschmerzen. Doyle schloss  
  
die Augen und versuchte den Schmerz zu verdrängen um die Vision klarer zu sehen.  
  
"Haus, Schleim, Knochen..." stotterte Doyle nachdem die Vision zu Ende war.  
  
Cordelia sah ihren Freund nur verwundert an. "Doyle, meinst du nicht das du so was auch mal in vollständigen Sätzen sagen kannst?"  
  
"Cordelia, du weisst nicht was das für Schmerzen sind..." sagte Doyle während er sich ein paar Notizen zu seiner Vision anfertigte.  
  
"Natürlich weiss ich das nicht Doyle! Aber da du immer total verkrampft dasitzt, das Gesicht verziehst, etwas sabberst und ansonsten auch nicht grade besonders entspannt aussiehst würde ich sagen das..."  
  
"Ich sabbere? Du hast doch wohl nicht grade gesagt das ich sabbere?" stellte Doyle schockiert fest.  
  
"Doch, immer wenn deine Visionen anfangen..."  
  
"Igitt..."  
  
"Da kann man wohl nichts machen." Stellte Cordelia belustigt fest.  
  
"Ja, scheinbar nicht." "Aber was hast du denn nun genau gesehen? Ich mein das  
  
klang ja nicht grade sehr...freundlich."  
  
"Als ob meine Visionen jemals 'freundlich' waren..." flüsterte Doyle  
  
kaum hörbar und leicht genervt.  
  
Gerade als Cordelia zynisch Antworten wollte oeffnete sich die Tür und ein dunkel gekleideter Mann betrat das Büro.  
  
"Hi Angel!" sagten Cordelia und Doyle wie aus einem Mund.  
  
"Hi ihr zwei. Gibt es was neues?" fragte Angel während er seinen schwarzen Mantel an die Garderobe hängte.  
  
"Doyle hatte wieder mal eine seiner Visionen!" erklärte Cordelia.  
  
Angel sah Doyle durchdringend an.  
  
"Und was hast du gesehen?"  
  
Doyle schwieg und reichte Angel seinen Notizblock. Angel runzelte beim durchlesen der  
  
Aufzeichnungen die Stirn und sah seinen Freund skeptisch an.  
  
"Also wenn du mich fragst passt das irgendwie nicht zusammen." meinte Angel.  
  
Doyle nickte betrübt.  
  
"Ich weiss auch nicht was es bedeuten soll"  
  
"Aber ich weis es!" erklärte Cordelia lächelnd.  
  
Doyle und Angel sahen sich an und begannen wie auf Kommando laut loszulachen. "Cordelia, sei mir nicht böse, aber es ist einfach ziemlich unwahrscheinlich das du das weisst."  
  
Cordelia sah ihre Freunde wütend an.  
  
"Ich verstehe euch nicht! Ich weiss was diese Vision bedeuten koennte und ihr lacht  
  
mich aus!"  
  
Doyle versuchte zu schlichten und fragte Cordelia reumuetig was sie denn für eine  
  
Idee hatte.  
  
"Also wir hatten früher in Sunnydale ein Haus indem ein Dämon Menschen getötet hatte.."  
  
"Ja, und?"  
  
"Naja und dieser Dämon kippte eine Art Schleim auf seine Opfer um sie zu  
  
betäuben bevor er sie....aufgefressen hat."  
  
"Och nein Cordelia, das ist ja wirklich eklig!" sagte Doyle und verzog  
  
dabei angeekelt sein Gesicht.  
  
Cordelia nickte nur. "Und hat Buffy, unsere Vampirjaegerin, ihn nicht besiegen können?" fragte Angel.  
  
"Doch, sie hat ihn getötet."  
  
"Aber es scheint von der Sorte mehrere zu geben." meinte Doyle der ja zur einen hälfte Dämon war.  
  
"Cordelia, könntest du versuchen den Dämon zu zeichnen? Ich könnte dann sagen ob ich sie kenne oder nicht."  
  
"Klar, kein Problem Doyle." sagte Cordelia und skizzierte den Dämon.  
  
Auf einmal musste Doyle niesen und sein normales, menschliches Gesicht tauschte mit dem eines Dämons.  
  
Rote Augen, eine grünliche Haut mit grünen Stacheln und blauen Lippen waren zu sehen.  
  
Schnell schuettelte Doyle sein Dämonengesicht ab und vertauschte es wieder in sein menschliches Antlitz.  
  
Angel, der über Doyles kleines Geheimnis aufgeklärt war zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
Ihm schien das nichts auszumachen, da er ja auch kein gewöhnlicher Mensch war.  
  
Nein, das war Angel gewiss nicht.  
  
Er war ein Vampir. Ein Vampir mit Seele der gegen das Böse kämpfte.  
  
Und dabei waren ihm seine Kollegen und Freunde Doyle und Cordelia behilflich.  
  
Doyle war wie schon gesagt ein Halbdämon.  
  
Das bedeutet seine Mutter war ein Mensch und sein Vater war ein  
  
Dämon.  
  
Ein Brachen-Daemon um genau zu sein.  
  
Cordelia, die noch nichts von Doyles Geheimnis wusste blickte ihren Freund nur skeptisch an. "Also entweder hab ich zuviel Kaffee getrunken oder Doyle ich ein Dämon!" sagte Cordelia ziemlich schrill.  
  
Angel klopfte dem Halbdämon aufmunternd auf die Schulter und verliess schnell das Büro.  
  
Er beschloss eine Runde um den Block zu drehen und da es ja schon dunkel war, sollte das kein grosses Problem für den Vampir darstellen.  
  
Denn Vampire verbrennen ja nur im Sonnenlicht und können in der Nacht ihr Unwesen  
  
treiben.  
  
Und da L.A. eine grosse, gefährliche Stadt war, wollte er auch noch etwas auf Patroullie gehen da man ja nicht weiss, was sich alles abends auf den Strassen einer grossen Stadt  
  
abspielt.  
  
Es war ja nicht so das Angel nicht gern geblieben waere, aber er wusste das Doyle das lieber  
  
unter vier Augen erklärte.  
  
Gerade als Angel aus der Tür gegangen war wurde er fast von einer zierlichen,  
  
rothaarigen Frau umgerannt.  
  
"Mister, sie müssen mir helfen!" flehte die Frau und sah Angel mit  
  
angsterfuellten Augen an.  
  
"Ganz ruhig. Was ist denn passiert?" fragte Angel und lud die Frau anschliessend auf einen Kaffee ein um die Sache mit ihr in Ruhe besprechen zu können.  
  
Als die beiden im nahegelegenen Café angekommen waren, bestellt hatten und dann endlich an einem kleinen abgelegenen Tisch sassen fragte Angel noch mal nach was denn nun los  
  
wäre.  
  
"Ich, ich werde verfolgt.." stotterte die Frau und nippte hastig an ihrem Kaffee.  
  
"Und von wem?" fragte Angel ruhig.  
  
"Also sie sollten eher fragen von was." nervoes blickte sich die Frau im Café um und  
  
fluesterte dann "ein...Monster, ein Dämon...".  
  
Angel nickte und lächelte die junge Frau an.  
  
"Naja, damit sind sie bei uns genau richtig."  
  
Wie auf Kommando zogen beide die Visitenkarten von 'Angel Investigations', der Detektei die zwar ohne Lizenz war, Angel gehörte und eigentlich nur von Leuten die Probleme hatten die nicht von der Polizei geloest werden konnten, aufgesucht wurde, aus dem Portemonnaie und hielten sie dem anderen vor die Nase.  
  
Unwillkuerlich brachen die beiden in Lachen aus. Nach einer kurzen Pause erzählte die junge Frau weiter. "Oh, ich habe ihnen ja ganz vergessen zu sagen wie ich heisse...mein Name ist Samantha."  
  
Angel nickte.  
  
"Also, ich werde von einem Monster verfolgt...es ist eklig, brutal und es hat schon  
  
einige meiner Freundinnen getötet. Ich habe Angst."  
  
Wieder ein Nicken von Angel.  
  
"Können sie mir helfen, Angel?"  
  
Samantha sah den Vampir flehend an.  
  
Angel atmete tief durch bevor er Samantha antwortete.  
  
"Ich werde versuchen ihnen zu helfen." Angel lächelte  
  
zuversichtlich.  
  
"Aber vorher müssen sie mir noch mehr ueber den Dämon erzählen. Lassen sie uns das besser  
  
in meinem Büro besprechen."  
  
Diesmal war es Samantha die langsam nickte.  
  
Nachdem Angel den Kaffee bezahlt hatte, gingen die beiden langsam zurueck.  
  
Als sie im Buero ankamen wunderte sich Angel darüber das weder Cordelia noch Doyle da waren.  
  
Doch als er sich im Büro umsah bemerkte er leichte Kampfspuren.  
  
"Samantha, ich möchte sie bitten das sie sofort in diesem Hotel ein Zimmer beziehen. Die Leute kennen mich da. Und ihnen wird nichts passieren."  
  
Sagte Angel während er eine Adresse auf einen Notizzettel kritzelte.  
  
Samantha nickte und hatte von einem auf den anderen Moment das Büro verlassen.  
  
Als die Tür hinter Samantha zuklappte verwandelte Angel sein menschliches Antlitz in das eines Vampirs.  
  
Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein.  
  
Schnell stieg ihm der Geruch von Daemonenblut in die Nase. "Doyle.." flüsterte  
  
Angel leicht geschockt.  
  
Schnell nahm er eine Streitaxt von der Wand und folgte der Spur des Daemonenbluts.  
  
Es war klar das ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte, nur wusste Angel leider nicht mit  
  
wem und was genau passiert war.  
  
Gerade als er das Büro verlassen wollte fiel sein Blick auf eine etwa handtellergrosse, grüne Schuppe.  
  
Da Doyle als Daemon keine Schuppen hatte, konnte sie nur von dem anderen Dämon stammen.  
  
Hastig schlug Angel ein Buch auf und suchte nach einem Dämon zu dem diese Schuppe passen koennte.  
  
Nach circa fuenf Minuten hatte er gefunden was er wollte.  
  
"Also handelt es sich bei diesem Dämon um einen Je Tak Dämon." Flüsterte Angel.  
  
"Er passt haargenau auf die Beschreibung von Cordelia und ebenfalls auf die  
  
relativ flüchtige von Samantha."  
  
Angel runzelte die Stirn, nahm wieder die Streitaxt in die Hand und machte sich  
  
auf den Weg seine Freunde zu suchen.  
  
Angel wusste zwar nicht warum, aber er verspürte auf einmal ein Gefühl der Angst. Ja, sogar der Panik.  
  
Sein normaler Gang wechselte in ein schnelleres Gehen, danach in ein Laufen und kurz darauf rannte Angel.  
  
Immer wieder ging nur ein Gedanke durch seinen Kopf.  
  
"Ich darf sie nicht verlieren!" dieser Gedanke trieb ihn zu noch schnellerem Rennen an. Instinktiv wusste Angel wo er hinmusste.  
  
Und als er nach einer viertel Stunde Dauerrennen vor einem alten, verwahrlosten Haus stand, machte er sich gleich daran schnellstmoeglich in dieses Haus zu gelangen.  
  
Nachdem er sich durch ein kaputtes Fenster Einlass verschafft hatte ging er sofort in den Keller des Hauses.  
  
Da die Tür zum Keller abgesperrt war musste er sie mit einem gezielten Tritt aufbrechen. Doch als er den Keller betrat, bot sich ihm ein Bild des Schreckens.  
  
Zig Knochen lagen auf dem Boden, alle hatten einen leicht gruenen Schimmer, da sie von einem grünlich, gelben Schleim bedeckt waren.  
  
Die Knochen lagen in einer riesigen Anordnung die ein bestimmtes Daemonensymbol darstellen sollte.  
  
In der Mitte des Symbols sass Cordelia gefesselt und geknebelt auf einem Stuhl.  
  
Doyle lag mit blutverschmiertem Gesicht in der Ecke des Kellerraumes.  
  
Es war offensichtlich das Doyle versucht hatte Cordelia zu schützen, da er sein Dämonengesicht aufgesetzt hatte.  
  
Das Gesicht was er selbst so verabscheute.  
  
Angel blickte sich suchend nach dem Je Tak Dämon um und ging gezielt  
  
auf Cordelia zu.  
  
Mit ein paar flinken Griffen hatte er seine Freundin schnell  
  
vom Knebel und Fesseln befreit. Dankbar und ziemlich fertig sah Cordelia Angel an.  
  
"Wo ist er?"  
  
"Doyle? Er liegt dahinten in der Ecke...der Dämon kam einfach so in unser Büro...er griff mich an und Doyle wollte mich schützen." "  
  
Und da hat er euch gleich beide mitgenommen..." beendete Angel den Satz.  
  
"Ich wollte aber wissen wo der Dämon ist Cordelia.." sagte Angel.  
  
"Er..er wollte noch mal losgehen...neue Opfer jagen." Cordelias Stimme zitterte als sie das sagte.  
  
"Okay Cordelia. Du musst jetzt tapfer sein." Sagte Angel.  
  
"Angel...." fluesterte Doyle.  
  
Schnell lief Angel zu seinem Freund.  
  
"Ja? Doyle...bist du okay?"  
  
Doyle nickte. "Es ist ein Je Tak Dämon." Sagte Doyle.  
  
"Ich weiss und ich habe auch schon einen Plan." Erstaunt sahen Cordelia und Doyle den  
  
Vampir an.  
  
"Ich werde Cordelia gleich wieder fesseln. Und Doyle, ich möchte dich bitten  
  
das du einfach nur so liegen bleibst. Ich werde mich verstecken und den Kerl überlisten wenn er zurück kommt."  
  
Gesagt, getan.  
  
Schnell fesselte er Cordelia wieder, diesmal aber mit einem Knoten den sie ohne Probleme wieder aufbekommen konnte.  
  
Dann knebelte er sie noch und versteckte sich selbst hinter einer Kiste die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand.  
  
Als der Dämon wieder zurück kam, war er mies gelaunt da er offensichtlich keinen neuen Fang gemacht hatte.  
  
Mit festen Schritten ging der Je Tak Dämon auf Cordelia zu.  
  
Angel schlich sich leise von hinten an ihn an und schlug mit der Streitaxt zu.  
  
Daemonenblut spritzte den Vampir wie aus einer kleinen Fontaine an.  
  
Doch ebenso schnell wie Angel zugeschlagen hatte wuchs die Wunde wieder zu.  
  
Hastig drehte sich der Dämon um und schlug Angel brutal ins Gesicht.  
  
Der Je Tak Dämon und Angel lieferten sich einen harten Kampf.  
  
Und es viel Angel wahnsinnig schwer die Schläge und Angriffe des Dämons abzuwehren. Doyle, der noch immer schwer verwundet war stand auf und griff den Dämon ebenfalls an. Als sich Angel den Dämon näher ansah fiel ihm ein sternförmiger Stein auf den der Dämon auf der Stirn hatte.  
  
Gerade als Angel den Stern mit dem Griff der Streitaxt zertrümmern wollte, schlug der Je Tak Dämon Angel die Waffe aus der Hand.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Cordelia sich von den Fesseln befreit und schnappte sich  
  
schnell die Streitaxt als der Dämon Doyle einen Tritt ins Gesicht verpasste.  
  
"Kannst du mir mal sagen was das soll?" sagte Cordelia aufgebracht zu dem Dämon.  
  
Und genau in dem Moment als er sich umdrehte zerschlug Cordelia den Stern auf der Stirn des Je Tak Dämons.  
  
Vor Schmerzen stöhnend fiel der Dämon auf die Knie und hatte sich kurz darauf in Rauch aufgelöst.  
  
"Tja, ich bin eben doch kein kleines Mädchen mehr!" lachte Cordelia ihren Freunden zu. Doyle nickte und zwinkerte Cordelia mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu. "Wenn wir dich nicht hätten."  
  
Angel nickte zustimmend, stützte Doyle beim gehen und schweigend verliessen die drei das  
  
Haus.  
  
Als die Freunde wieder im Büro angekommen waren rief Angel sofort bei Samantha an und  
  
erzaehlte ihr das der Dämon vernichtet sei.  
  
Samantha war sehr erleichtert und kam vorbei.  
  
Sie stellte Angel einen mehrstelligen Scheck aus und bedankte sich nochmals bei den dreien für alles.  
  
Nachdem Samantha gegangen war, verarztete Cordelia Doyle und Angel erst mal und danach  
  
machten sie sich noch einen schönen und ruhigen Abend vor dem Fernseher.  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2001 by JayCee 


End file.
